Too Far Gone
by harlqueen
Summary: She was lost. Lost since the moment she had set her eyes upon him. Lost since she became a part of Jonathan Crane's twisted life- Scarecrow's life. Crane/OC
1. Epilogue

**Hello, guys! This is my poor first attempt of a Scarecrow/OC fanfiction. My first attempt of a fanfiction at all, to be honest. I've had this idea in my mind and just couldn't stop myself from writing it down. Although, this epilogue kind of thing doesn't reveal much of the story, yet, nor the characters. And I don't know where to go with this. It's not very long, because this is just supposed to show you what kind of relationship they may have and what could possibly happen in the future, + to give you an impression and a little taste of my idea. If you have any ideas, or wishes how the story could continue feel free to tell me. Also, I'd love some feedback.**

 **English is not my native language so I apolgize for any grammar mistakes and such.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my OCs** (which I haven't named yet, oops) **.**

* * *

Blood made its way slowly down her back, ruining her favorite blouse. Her once flawless skin covered with bruises and gashes.

It took all her strength not to cry. Not only because of the unbearable pain in her back, but because of how miserable her life had become; how miserable she had become.

Forcefully she clenched her fists whilst she walked down the streets of Gotham, purposely ignoring the stinging pain caused by her nails digging into her palms. It couldn't get any more worse anyways.

Her speed only increased with every step she took, until she was almost running.

Why? She didn't know.

She didn't know where to go, she didn't know what to do. She was lost. Lost since the moment she had set her eyes upon him. Lost since she became a part of Jonathan Crane's twisted life─ Scarecrow's life.

She grew up without any siblings, without her parents. She only had her uncle who cared enough for her that she didn't care about the rest. She lived a happy life back then. Her uncle meant everything to her, supported her as much as possible. With his job as a professional assassin, she grew up learning how to protect herself; How to fight properly; How to defend herself; How to handle a gun or a knife.

She never wanted to be an assassin herself, though. It was more like an hobby to learn all these things, to get to know this side of the world; how brutal and ruthless people can be. Not to mention a secret hobby. She kept her whole life a secret. She had only a few friends in high school and college, but she always knew they were all she needed. She hadn't felt the urge to befriend the whole class, or worse, the whole school.

She never was the out-going type, either. Although, from time to time she attended parties with her uncle. After the 4th time, she eventually realized that those parties were for the criminals. She started recognizing men she saw on television, blowing things up and whatsoever. It was a shock first, but nothing she couldn't cope with. In the end, her uncle would have always been there to protect her, so she hadn't had to worry about that.

It was another plain day, attending yet another party when she met him the first time. She was dressed in a simple, sleeveless black dress, which reached down to her knees. Her auburn curls hang loosely down her shoulders as she politely talked to some 'business men', her uncle never leaving her side. That was when she spotted those icy blue eyes, and they never stopped haunting her ever since.

Soaked with blood and rain that started pouring down on her, she emitted a sigh as she eventually stopped walking. Azure hues glanced upward, whilst she brought her left hand up to protect her eyes from the rain. Blinking, she realized that her feet brought her to none other than Crane's apartment.

She stared up at the large building for what felt like an eternity, until she forced herself to approach it. With her gaze darted downwards, the brunette brought up a clenched fist, and knocked at the door a couple of times.

She felt how she grew weaker and weaker with every passing second, her legs barely holding her upward. She used the door frame as support while she oh so patiently waited for him to open the door.

Her eyes went up immediately as she heard the door opening. The exhaustion was written all over her face, and she knew he knew the second he set his eyes upon her fragile frame.

He only blinked at the petite girl, surprised to see her. And surprised to see her in such a state. Her clothes soaking wet, the wet curls of hers sticking to her face. She looked like a mess.

Without any invitation, she rushed past him, and into the warm and cozy apartment. At least she'd hoped it would be. In fact, it was almost as cold in there as it was outside. How he was able to live in this coldness was a mystery to her.

"Well, come in," he remarked sarcastically, which only caused her to roll her eyes. He already closed the door, and turned back around to face her back.

"I need your help," she eventually muttered, turning her head to look at him.

* * *

If you want more, please review. xx


	2. Chapter 1

"Welcome to Gotham, the city of mayhem and corruption."

Elizabeth's uncle jokingly said as they both arrived at the most dreadful place on dear mother earth.

Due to some business, he was forced to live there for at least two months, and Elizabeth always had the urge to travel around. Or at least to leave her home country England.

She slowly grew tired of the same routine every day, the same scenery every day. Her life there became awfully dull, until Sebastian announced one day that they will move to Gotham City. She always wanted something new, some change in her life. She craved the adventure, and eventually she got it.

* * *

The actual moving was not as exhausting as she had originally thought. They were done after half an hour, at least with the main things. But they didn't take much with them anyway. Sebastian figured they wouldn't need much, only the standard things like a couch, beds, a TV, wardrobes and such. And the most important thing: a stereo. What would life be without some good music, eh?

With Guns N' Roses playing in the background, Elizabeth did some cleaning up in their new home.

She wore her usual plain white dress and her auburn curls were pulled into a messy bun as she dusted off their belongings, followed by hoovering.

After she took care of the bathroom and the kitchen, too, she used the rest of her free time to get ready for the party this evening. Sebastian was nice enough to tell her before he left a couple hours ago. He wasn't always so generous. Much to her dislike, it mostly was a spontaneous decision.

She took a shower, washed her hair, shaved her legs. The usual.

Afterward she slipped into a sleeveless black dress, put on just the right amount of jewelry and as soon as she finished doing her make up, Sebastian walked through the front door.

"You ready?" he shouted whilst making his way into his own room.

She grinned to herself as she entered the kitchen to grab a snack, and shouted back, "Of course I am."

Luckily, the previous tenants were nice enough not to take the kitchen with them, so with a hopeful look on her face, she opened the fridge. But much to her dislike, the fridge only contained a yogurt and a cucumber.

"Sweet," she murmured to herself, her voice laced with sarcasm.

But clearly it was a dumb idea to expect actual food.

Nonetheless, she grabbed the the yogurt and a spoon before settling into a chair.

It was better than nothing.

Her uncle took a quick shower, put on a fancy black suit and after around twenty minutes have passed, they both sat in the car on their way to the party.

The ride has been fun, as usual.

Michael Poulsen's voice sounded from the speakers whilst the both of them sang along to Still Counting.

Gosh, how she loved it. Besides the crap she was facing every single day, there were times where she genuinely enjoyed her life. Especially with her uncle around.

In a way, she was glad her parents died.

It sounds cruel, yes, but she would not wanna imagine a life where her parents were actually alive. She didn't remember them, she didn't feel sad or devastated every time she thought of them, because they never were a part of her life.

It was her uncle who raised her, who taught her everything she needed for living and surviving in such a cruel world where parents loose their babies and babies loose their parents.

* * *

After fifteen minutes they eventually arrived at the party.

Both got out of the vehicle, and Sebastian handed the keys to the valet before they both entered the large building.

Inside, business men were everywhere. Drinking, talking, doing their businesses and crimes.

Elizabeth's first destination was the small bar in the corner of the room.

Not saying anything further, she left her uncle's side and strolled towards the counter.

She checked out her surroundings during her little walk, observing the scene. Mostly males attended such festive occasions. Probably because they think their women would only get in the way. But from time to time she spotted some dainty figures on the men's sides, smiling politely, shaking hands with the world's finest criminals. Personally, she enjoyed every second of this. The thrill of sitting next to killers, blackmailers, rich assholes who think they are important. It was a mixture of both, amusement and excitement.

She ordered two whiskeys, a smile gracing crimson lips as she flirtatious peered at the all to familiar face of the bartender. Of course, it was meant to be a joke.

"Ah, Elizabeth. It's been a while." He grinned as he poured the drinks. "Thought you would be dead by now."

Her jaw dropped slightly as she scoffed, but was soon followed by a brief chuckle. "And I thought you would have lost your job by now." A challenging smirk was shown upon her lips as she took both drinks from him. "But seriously, David. You of all people should know that I'm not that easy to get rid off."

"Yeah, unfortunately." He returned the smirk, and added after a brief pause, "Good to see you, kid."

She only nodded her head at him in response before she left to go find Sebastian.

When she did find him, she handed him his whiskey and brought her own glass to her lips, downing the liquid in one gulp. It became like a routine, starting the evening with a cool glass of whiskey, followed by one sneakily changing the music to a good old Irish Folk classic.

The evening went surprisingly well, no one died. But there were still two hours left, no need to jump to conclusions just yet.

Nevertheless, she enjoyed it.

Chit-chatting around with strangers, Elizabeth let her eyes roam around once again whilst Sebastian entertained the two men opposite of them with one of his stories. She remained silent, and fiddled with the wine glass between her fingers.

That was when a lanky form caught her attention.

* * *

Sorry that it took me so long, and sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.

Please tell me what you think. xx


End file.
